The Other Side Of Ooo
by Soni133
Summary: He muttered, "I have to admit, I'm kind of glad you got turned around. You seem like a really well put together girl." - Did Bubba give you these?" Marshall asked. "Yeah ," Trina blushed. "What a sap." - "We could shoot him some stay away warnings. You're my girl now."
1. Meeting a Prince

Trina ran through the forest towards the Candy Kingdom. She was scared as all heck, she had been leaving Fiona and Cakes when she felt an eerie chill on her spine, she got the urge to run. To get as far from that forest as she could. She entered the kingdom without a problem and bumped into someone accidentally.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" Trina exclaimed nervously.

"Why that's no problem at all," a young prince in pink replied. "You look a little- flustered. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was leaving Fiona's house and I walked through the forest and got scared," she explained, "I ran the entire way here."

"That was quite smart of you," the young man smiled, "Marshall Lee hunts those forests at night. You're very lucky." The young man stuck out his hand, " I'm Prince Gumball, allow me to help you up."

Trina stood with his help, "I'm Trina, thanks."

"Trina, that's a nice name. Would you like to come back to my palace for tea?" He asked casually.

Trina thought about this for a minute 'what harm could it do,' she thought, "why not, I like tea."

"Perfect, follow me then," Prince Gumball replied.

Trina allowed him to lead the way to the palace. "So, a Prince, huh?"

He nodded and they were at the palace not long after. "Peppermint Maid, would you put the kettle on for us please?"

"Uhm Prince Gumball, could I use your washroom?" Trina asked politely.

"Down the foyer on the right," he directed as she left.

Trina continued down the large entry and turned right. She walked into the washroom and did her thing. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. 'No wonder he called me flustered- I look like an utter mess.' Her brown hair was fizzy and matted with sweat. Her ringlets donned the light sea foam colour she had on the inside beautifully. Her pink skirt had a rip in it and her pink over shirt that once hung loosely from her now clung to the blue tank top she wore underneath. She cleaned up her eyeliner in the mirror and re-applied her red lipgloss. "Much better," she thought out loud before she left.

Prince Gumball was still in the foyer when she returned. "Sorry, I had to fix myself," Trina explained nervously.

"It's fine, now shall we drink our tea?" Prince Gumball smiled.

"Ok," Trina smiled as she followed the prince.

He lead her to a tea room with a small coffee table, "What type if tea do you prefer?"

"Caramel chamomile if you have it," Trina played with her cup nervously, as she finally got a good look at Prince Gumball. He had pink hair and skin. His over coat has a high purple collar and blue gems, and dark pink pants.  
Her water was pored and she waited for it to steep.

"Trina did you hear me?" He asked her.

"Pardon?"

He laughed a deep laugh, "I asked how I've never met you before."

"Well, I got lost. I've never been further east than Fiona and cakes."  
Trina explained, " I live in the western forest, in a cabin, I got turned around when Marshall Lee chased me."

"Oh," he muttered, "I have to admit, I'm kind of glad you got turned around. You seem like a really well put together girl."

She smiled at the comment, "thank you," and then she blushed for a moment.

"I can't let you go back out there, it's much too dangerous. So I suppose you should stay the night. I'll show you to the guest room," he smiled.

Trina giggled and watched him for a moment. She had to admit she found rim rather attractive, even though they'd just met, she felt a connection to him unlike any other. The sat there in comfortable silence as the drank their tea, and she was ok with that.  
When they were both finished the prince lead her up a spiralling staircase and into a small hallway.

"Now here is your room," he told her, "if you get scared or need anything then call, there's connecting phones in the rooms. My room is at the end of the hall, through the double doors. I'll have peppermint maid bring you some clothes for tomorrow."

Trina blushed, "thank you very much."  
"No problem, now you should get some rest- it's nearly 11:30." He left the in the room, "good night Trina," he called from the hall.

"Goodnight, Prince Gumball," she replied.

The next day Trina awoke around 7. It was much earlier than she usually awoke, but the down was already bustling. After she had been awake and ready to get up she got a phone call.

"Good morning, Trina." The princes bubbly voice exclaimed.

"Morning prince," she replied yawning.

"Are you ready for a day on the town? Your outfit is in the closet, and breakfast will be served when you come down," he explained gleefully.  
"I'll be down shortly" Trina replied. She showered quickly, dried her hair and noticed a vanity. She curled her hair into ringlets quickly and looked in the closet. There was a light pink dress with blue embroidery and it fit like a glove. She walked downstairs and into the dining room. Prince Gumball was waiting and he turned to her, grinning.

"You look beautiful, Trina," he said in a breathy tone. She smiled and blushed.

"You look good too," Trina mumbled in response.

She beamed at him and they are breakfast- an array of fruit, yogurt and granola. The duo walked around town, went to the park and generally have fun. They were sitting at the park in the early afternoon when Prince Gumball turned to her.

"Trina?" He asked her as they sat on the swings.

"What's up Prince G?" Trina asked. He had earned the nickname after he had attempted to enter a rap battle.

"Oh ha ha ha, you're hilarious. I was just wondering, if, well," he stumbled over his words nervously. "Well you see, through the short time we have known each other I just wanted to know if-"

"Hey PG, hey Trina. You two know each other?" Fiona called entering the park.

"Oh, we met last night. I got turned around in the forest and wound up here," Trina told them. She shot the prince a look begging him not to tell them about Marshall Lee.

"Weird. Anyway PG got anything planned for this after noon?" Cake asked excitedly.

"Well-" he began looking at Trina. She looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I'm actually about to head home," Trina smiled.

"You can come too," Fiona offered but was shoved in the guy by Cake.

"I'm good, ill see you around guys. I'll clean up the dress and return it tomorrow, ok Prince G?"

"Prince G?" Cake asked.

"It's a long story," Prince Gumball sighed. His demeanour changed a little but he was still cheery.

Trina waved goodbye and left through the front gate. She reached the forest and took a deep breath. She marched into the forest and walked calmly.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Trina," she spoke alloud to herself.

She could hear twigs cracking but she was determined not to turn back. She wouldn't run back to Prince Gumball, cowering in fear. Well put together chicks don't do that.

Trina walked in silence before a while fore she noticed a figure up ahead, walking towards her. 


	2. Meeting a king

Trina felt a shiver on her back as she walked further into the forest. She soon noticed the person she thought was walking towards her wasn't walking at all, he was floating. Trina began to pant nervously. 'Oh my glob! Is that Marshall Lee?!'

She got closer to him and glanced at him. He had shaggy black hair and pale skin. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt, along with sneakers. He seemed to carry an axe on his back. As she approached he seemed to get closer to the ground.

Trina continued to walk past him.

"Hey, you. Girl," he called, trying to get her attention. She continued to walk foreword, ignoring him almost completely. "Girly, I'm talking to you." He cooed trailing after her.

Trina walked faster and she could feel him close to her.

"Excuse me?" He growled, aggrivated.

"I'm not going to let you suck my blood!" Trina gulped as she moved faster. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her.

"Ok, 2 problems with that. 1- I drink red, not blood. I like the hue, not the due. 2- I'm trying to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to scare you. Trust me. There are far worse things out here for you to worry about than me."

Trina blushed, "well, isn't there metaphorical egg on my face."

"Pardon?"

"Well when there's a misunderstanding people sometimes say 'there's egg on my face.' I'm sorry for assuming," she explained, followed by a whimper. Marshall Lee was floating dangerously close to her face, upside down.

"So, what's the deal between you and Bubba?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Uhm, this would be my turn to ask- Pardon?"

"Prince Gumball," Marshall Lee stated dully.

"Nothing, none of your business. I got lost yesterday, we met and that's it." Trina rambled as he floated around her playfully.

"You're rambling! That's adorable!" He taunted.

Trina huffed, "I am not adorable."

"There is not one bad bone in your body. Words that could describe you would be: adorable and cute." He teased again.

Trina allowed a growl to escape her throat, "well it was lovely meeting you but I believe this conversation has come to an end." She raised her head and walked off.  
"See you later, cutie," Marshall Lee called after her.

"I can assure you that you won't!" Trina called as she continues furiously.

The entire route home Trina could only focus on his words. 'I can be bad. How could he say something like that. I'm badass. I'm not a goody two shoes!'

It was a petty thing to be angered at, she knew. But how could he say something like that when he had never met her before. Trina continued her inner rant as she made herself a cup of tea.

Just as she put the water to boil when he herd a quick rat-tat-tat on the door. She made sure the house was clean and then opened the door.

"Uhm, hey," the pink boy in front of her smiled. He was holding something behind his back.

"Hey Prince G," Trina smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you got back ok, and I wanted to give you this." He smiled. In his hand he held a bouquet. It was a tulip, surrounded by 11 roses. Trina smiled and took them.

"Come on in, I'll make you a cup of tea," Trina smiled. "Did Fiona and cake give you directions?"

"Well, uhm, yes. Fiona was quite happy to. But I came here to talk."

"Shoot," Trina laughed. He got a flush on his cheeks  
"I wanted to know if you would come live closer to my kingdom. I don't feel comfortable knowing there is a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, living so far from any security." Gumball told her sternly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine.

"Trina you're all alone here. You can't expect me to ignore that." He steamed.

"I do expect that." Trina replies stubbornly.

Prince Gumball sighed, "fine then." The two stared at the flowers on the table. After tea Gumball stood.

"Please reconsider my offer," he told her, "call me if anything," he said and left. Trina sighed and turned off the front light.

She walked past the kitchen and heard the kettle boiling. 'I swear I turned that off.'

"Hey Trina, you got any apples?" An impatient Marshall lee asked

"They're in the basket," an aggravated Trina informed him.

"You're so nice. Most girls would have thrown me out by now," Marshall smirked, "especially after making it so clear we wouldn't see each other later."

Trina waved him off. "Might as well have tea if you put the kettle on."

"Did Bubba give you these?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah ," Trina blushed.

"What a sap. Friggin tulips. " Marshall snorted.

"What do you mean," Trina asked.

"I mean- don't you get the symbolism?"

"Uhmmmm," Trina shrugged.

"Red roses represent lust. Red tulips represent unending love." He explained, "so he's saying others lust for you but he loves you. That man lives in a fairy tail world I swear. You two met what, yesterday?"

"Mhm," Trina nodded, shocked.

"He's ridiculous you don't fall in love with someone that fast," Marshall ranted.

"You don't believe in love at first sight then," Trina inferred.

"Of course not. When you're over 1000 years old you learn some things. I bet you do though, little miss angel." He scoffed.

"No, and I'm not an angel," she huffed.

He looked around the room, "I can prove it." Trina took the kettle off and went to go get the cups from the cupboard. She felt something press up against her. She could feel his breath on her neck, and she couldn't help but blush at the thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Marshall," she asked nervously.

Suddenly she heard a thud and his laughter.

"Hahahaha, I wish you could see your face. It's like a tomato!"

Trina couldn't be redder if she tried. She couldn't believe this vampire had gotten to her.

"I'll see you later Trina," Marshall called as he floated out the window. Trina decided against the tea and went to bed.


	3. Crepes

It had been a few days since Trina met Marshall Lee, and she had allowed herself to calm down. She took a shower and smiled. It was the most relaxing feeling she'd ever known. As steam filled the room she began to hum and sing. After singing one song on repeat she decided it was time to get out. When she left the shower she walked to her room.

In her bedroom Trina had a walk in closet. She stared at the wall of clothing and sighed. "I'll never find something to wear."

Eventually she noticed her eyes dragging to the right side of the room. Finally she decided to follow her eyes and saw what she wanted to wear. It was a bright yellow sundress. She put the dress on and found some white flats and decided on a white cardigan. She applied black eyeliner and pink lipstick.

As Trina stood in the mirror admiring herself she smelt something delicious. She followed her nose to the kitchen were Marshall lee was making crêpes. "Morning, Angel."

"Why are you in my house?" Trina deadpanned, but her cheeks were a light pink.

"The door was unlocked and I thought you might want breakfast."

"So you let yourself in?"

"That's how it went," Marshall Lee replied, leaning against the counter top. "Crêpe?" He slathered some strawberry jam on the thin pancake and ate it.

Trina tried to be mad at him for all the reasons she knew she should be. Instead she decided she wanted a crêpe. "Fine." She replied smiling.

He handed her a crêpe and watched her eat it, "good right?" He asked. Trina nodded and smiled gleefully. He smirked and Trina blushed under his gaze.

"Tell you what, my house is termite ridden so," he dragged on the word, "I'll stay here, provide you with some security and do the outside the house chores."

"How about no," Trina replied instantaneously.

"Please? I know we just met, and it's a little sudden, but I have no-where else to go," Marshall Lee basically begged, "I'm not exactly people person of the year."

Trina looked at him and couldn't help but feel a bit of pity towards let out an exaggerated breath and remembered what Gumball mentioned the other night. "Ok, fine. But on one condition, you pitch in on food. I can't exactly afford to feed two people."

Marshall Lee grinned and brought down his fist, "yes! Ok, what first," he asked.

Trina laughed, " I guess we will go get food. You up to go to Candy Kingdom?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Sure, whatever." Then he put on a hat to shade his face and pulled down his sleeves.

The two left the house and Trina couldn't help but smile as she walked. She whistled a tune and almost was skipping.

"What are you doing?" Marshall Lee asked Trina.

"I'm obviously being awesome!" Trina exclaimed.

"Tch," Marshall Lee replied. Trina continued to lead the way when two paths met up.

"Trina!" A feline voice cooed.

"Oh, hey Cake," Trina replied shrugging. Cake let out a hiss and obviously saw Marshall Lee behind her. "Hey, he's with me, ok?"

"Whatever you say,Trina," Fiona replied wearily.

"We're just going grocery shopping, don't be so suspicious ," Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.

"You're going together?" Cake asked, fur on end.

"He's got termites in the cave," Trina examined.

"Awe math, that's not cool," Fiona sighed. "We got a mission from Gumball." She began to run off, "see you Trina!"

"Not gonna lie, their noseyness annoys me," Trina grumbled as they continued towards town.

"Noseyness isn't a word," Marshall informed her.

"Whatever Marshall." Trina sighed as they entered town. Trina told marshal to go buy some new bedding and she went to buy a series of red foods. As she was buying strawberries, Trina felt a presence behind her.

"Did you find bedding already," Trina asked who she assumed was Marshall.

"Why would I be doing that," Prince Gumball asked.

"Oh, hey Prince G," Trina smiled.

"Have you reconsidered?" He asked her.

"I invested I'm some security," Trina smirked seeing Marshall Lee behind him.

"Oh, that was unexpected," he sighed in defeat, "but it's better than nothing. Who is buying sheets?" He asked her.

"What?"

"You asked if I had found sheets," he reminded her.

"Oh, Marshall Lee is staying at my place. He has termites," she explained.

"You're letting a monster stay in your home," he hissed and ran a shakes hand through his hair. "Not just a monster, a vampire. The king of vampires. Not to mention he's not exactly, you know, very nice."

"It'll be fine, Prince G. I'm buying him all the red one could want."

Gumball looked un-impressed assisted another shaky hand to his forehead. "This entire conversation is stressing me out. Just be careful." He hugged me tightly, "I care about you too much to see you get hurt," he whispered.

Trina allowed a blush to float across her features. "Oh I forgot the dress!"

"Keep it. It's a gift," Gumball smiled. Trina gave him a weird look and shrugged.

"Ok, we'll I think Marshall wants to go. See you Bubba," Trina called as she left his side and ran toward Marshall Lee.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeppers!" She smiled, leaving the palace entrance.

"Oh my glob, you really are my opposite."

Trina let out a laugh at the young kings use of 'oh my glob.'

"What," he asked her in all seriousness.

"You used the term oh my glob," she reminded him.

"You called Prince Gumball, 'Bubba'," came his retort.

"Nuh-uh," she replied childishly.

"Yep," he smirked.

"Ok," she gave in. Marshall Lee laughed at her and the two continued back to Trina's red bungalow.


	4. Campfires and Hair Ties

When they returned home, Trina had Marshall Lee cut up some wood for daily use, and a little extra for tonight. She was going to make stake, only heating his of course.

"Marsh-ey," Trina questioned.

"What's up," he asked.

"Can you eat food that's not red?" She asked.

"It's mostly a preference, but I don't really like eating non-red." He replied.

Trina took this into account and made a tomato and red bell pepper salad. She went outside to find the fire already made. " can you grill this for me? I'm just going to heat yours a little."

"Ok," he replied.

Trina went back inside and found that the more time they spent together, the more she found herself enjoying his company. She blushed at the thought and brought out the salad and Marshall's steak.

Marshall was sitting by the fire tuning his guitar. "Trina your steak is almost ready,"

"Okie dokie," Trina replied giddily. She heated his steak quickly and they traded food. As they ate she could hear him humming.

"Are you gonna sing me a song Marshall Lee?" Trina teased.

"After dinner," he replied.

Trina meant it as a joke, but now got butterflies at the thought. Trina cleaned up and watched Marshall Lee put a few logs on through the window. She put her hair in a pony tail and did dishes. After she was done she walked outside and Marshall took out his guitar.

He played a few songs and Trina laughed. "Do you want to sing a duet with me? I have the lyrics. It's a song from before the war long before," his voice carried a note of nostalgia.

So she shrugged, "why not."

So they sung. The two sung until daybreak where they ran inside. "I'm gonna hit the sack," Marshall Lee smiled.

"Yeah, I am too," Trina agreed deliriously.

"Don't put your hair up anymore, it looks better down," Marshall informed her with a yawn.

"Tch, you're so weird. Go to bed mr two face," Trina called from her bed. She fell face first in to her pillow an passed out.

She woke up to someone poking her face.

"Staaaahp," she groaned.

"You talk in your sleep," a male voice said.

"Why are you awake? We didn't go to bed until, like, 7 am," Trina mumbled into her pillow.

"Because I'm a vampire and your stupid mumbling kept me up. Like why the hell do you make lists in your sleep? At first it was like tomorrow I'm gonna clean and this is what I gotta clean. Then you said my name a few times." Marshall Lee snickered.

"Gah get over yourself," Trina growled and threw a pillow.

"You have bad aim," he laughed, "what's with the lack of pj pants on the floor?"

"I don't wear pj pants."

"Liar," he convicted.

"They make me too hot. I can't sleep when I'm hot."

"How do you ever sleep then?" He asked her most seductively. It was then she decided to take her face out of her pillow.

"Ok you can leave now."

"Can't I stay? Please."

"Now," she almost yelled.

"A'ight but you don't get an apple with that attitude," he teased.

"It's my house!" She called after him as she closed her door. She hopped in the shower for 15 minutes or so, then got dressed and stared at herself in the mirror. "Seriously, screw Marshall. He's gone back to king of the douchebags."

"I heard that!" He reminded her.

Trina had a pony tail on her wrist and was about to put her hair up when she remembered what Marshall had said the night before and decided to keep it down.

She hit her head on the wall purposefully before leaving the room and walked into the kitchen. An apple immediately hit her face. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied to her and, as he slurped up some apple red, he couldn't help but notice that she left her hair down.


	5. The Invitation

Days passed before anything interesting happened. In fact it had been a week. Trina was sitting in her living room when someone knocked on the door.

"Trina? Are you home?" Prince Gumball asked from the entrance.

"What's new Prince G?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

He have her an unimpressed look and raised his eyebrow, and Trina put her hair up into a purposefully messy bun. "I was just wondering if you would like to come to my ball tonight."

"Sure," she said immediately without thinking.

Gumball grinned and grabbed her hand. "I'll send you the most beautiful dress. Thank you for coming to the dance as my date."

He kissed her hand as what he said hit her, "date? Oh, uh, ok then." It was easy to assume she had no idea how to react.

"Perfect," he smiled and brought the dress inside, it was in a white bag and he also handed her a shoebox. "I'll see you tonight."

"Uh, sure," she replied, still stunned as he left.

After he left and Trina had sat on her ass long enough Marshall lee came home.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay in," Trina lied. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Marshall Lee knowing she was going to this ball.

"Ok, I have a gig tonight so I'll be home late," he told her.

She nodded and yawned. Marshall Lee stood and told her he was leaving and she nodded.

After getting up for a glass of water, Trina sat back down and decided she would need some help if she was to go on a date. Sure she knew how to dress herself up, she just was a bit unsure how to do the whole date part. For help she decided to go to Fiona and Cakes house.

The girls let her in almost immediately and she explained what had transpired.

"I was going to go out with him once but it was really Ice queen in disguise," Fiona shrugged.

"Oooh girl, you are gonna be so hot," Cake purred changing the subject.  
"What's the dress look like?"

"I have no idea," Trina responded looking at the bag. Cake basically tore the bag open getting at it.

The dress was beautiful. It was a soft but bright pink dress with white polkadots that went to about her knees. The top was fitted and tight with a strap that went around her neck. The moment she saw it she fell in love.

"Wow, I have so many ideas," Cake grinned.

Trina was speechless, and after a moment she was convinced to put in on. The shoes she was given were a pair of white platform stilettos with gladiator straps. Before putting those on she painted her toe nails a light pink. They have her hands a french manicure and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok so for your hair I was thinking that we could do an up-do." Cat smiled.

Trina watched as her hair was curled and the back was put in to an inverted ponytail, then pinned to the back of her head. It created volume and she loved it. She put on pink lipgloss and a smokey eye with a pop of pink. She looked at herself and barely recognized herself.

"Wow, Cake how did you come up with this?" Trina asked.

"I'm still a woman," Cake retorted before burping.

Fiona and Trina laughed for a while and not too long after Trina had to leave for the ball.


	6. The Ball

Tina arrived 10 minuted late to the ball. When she got to the steps she noticed a figure waiting for her. It was Gumball and he stood the moment he saw her. Tonight he wore a tuxedo rather than his day to day attire. It was cream with a pink undershirt and a purple tie.

"Trina! You're here, I was scared you decided not to come. I must say, I prefer you with your hair up. It looks quite elegant on you," he complimented her.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking note that he was a perfect opposite of Marshall Lee.

"Shall we go in?" He asked looping his sleeved arm around hers. She nodded and smiled as they walked though the large double doors into the castle.

People started cheering when they walked in together. He smiled at her and she blushed. She had a a weird feeling in the pit of we stomach. Something about being around him felt right, but at the same time she felt wrong.

He lead her to the dance floor and they danced for a while. Trina looked at him and he grinned. "Trina thank you for coming."

She nodded. As the dance ended. Peppermint maid came out and announced that the live music would start soon.

"Trina I think you're going to like the music tonight," Gumball told her squeezing her hand.

She looked at the stage in shock as Marshall Lee walked out. They locked glances for a moment and he looked confused, then he looked down and his face seemed to get darker.

She basically heard the smirk on Prince Gumball's face.

She blushed and looked away as he started to play a few songs. The last song of the night was one that the two of them had sung at the campfire almost a week ago.

"Thank you, we're just taking a 5 minute break and we will be back soon," he announced before leaving the stage.

"Do you mind if I go talk to him. He didn't know I was going to be here," she mumbled.

He looked at her and closed his eyes for a moment, "fine, I'll just hang out here."

Trina hugged him and ran back stage. "Marshall," she called.

"Trina, I thought you said you were staying in tonight," he snarled.

She looked down, "I just, I know you don't like him and he asked me to come and didn't tell me I'd be his date until after and I didn't want you mad at me."

He looked at her with a mix of shame, jealousy, and understanding. "Well whatever, just don't lie to me," he embraced her tightly. "Why do you have your hair up?"

She blushed, "well I didn't think I'd see you and cake did it for me."

"Can you save me a dance? You look great," he smirked, "kind of like a good little girl."

She blushed and glared at him. "Don't be like that," she hit him playfully and walked to the main area.

Back on the dance floor she could see Gumball talking to Fiona an Cake. He dragged her over and the girls smiled at her.

"Ooh how's it going?" Cake asked her privately.

"Good, I think," she smiled. "I don't know my stomach gets butterflies and this nagging feeling around him."

"That's not good," Cake said facing the stage.

Gumball let out a snort, "I can't stop thinking of his face when he saw me holding your hand,Trina. I'm glad I got him as entertainment."

"Wait am I just a tool for your weird revenge? What the hay," she asked him pulling her hand from his grasp.

"No Trina, it's not like that. You know I've thought you were beautiful since I laid eyes on you. Watching him squirm is just a plus," he tried to smile.

"Look he might drink red, but he's a better person than you if that's why you gave him this gig." Trina hissed, walking away.

"What do you really know about him?" He asked following her to the front steps.

For some reason this aggravated Trina beyond belief and she could feel herself loosing control. "We live together so I've learned a lot, but think what do you know about me. Do you even know what race I am?" She asked him her voice getting louder and her hover getting higher with each sentence. She could se Fiona and Cake watching from the door, telling her to keep calm.

She floated back down and undid her hair. "Thank you for having me, I'll be going now," Trina snarled as she floated away.


	7. Meeting a Witch

Trina sat in a tree not too far from her house, controlling the branches and making her forest the most beautiful in all of Ooo.

No one knew who she was, not Marshall Lee, not Fiona or Cake, and most definitely not Gumball. She was hidden here, in the trees. She felt so at home in her dome made from the branches of a tree. Nothing bothered her.

Not here.

Not in her domain.

She continued playing with the branches. It had been a while and she was getting tired. She decided to go to her sanctuary.

Her sanctuary was a dome she had made years ago. She had lived there for about a year. It was a dome made out of the branches of trees. None of the smaller branches poked into her home, because of how she had styled it.

All of her furniture was made of wood and could be moved easily by morphing the branches. She had a wood stove that heated her home. It didn't burn her tree because magic

She felt noticed someone going through the forest. She felt the vibration of his speaking through the vines and trunks.

Marshall lee.

"Trina, I know who you are," he called into the forest. She watched him through the branches, but as she moved a few leaves did as well.

"I thought I recognized you but I didn't know where from. When you lashed out at Gumball I knew it. You're the forest witch," he called. His voice echoed against the trees as he came closer to to trees.

"You chose the name Trina because it sounds like the word tree is in it," he smiled and forced his way into her fortress of solitude.

Trina hugged him and cried. She had so many emotions flowing through her. She was happy he figured it out, she was sad he was the only one the knew, but glad at the same time. She just needed that hug so much.

"So this is where you hide out. Not bad," he smiled trying to make a joke.

"I knew you weren't a bad guy Marshall ," she mumbled with a coarse voice and a dry throat.

Marshall lee gave her a hostile look. "I am evil. Why does everyone keep saying that?" He asked angrily.

"Because your chivalry is showing," she told him.

He gave her a serious look. "I'm evil, you don't even know."

"I'll keep it a secret," she mumbled. Her eyes were heavy and she could feel herself falling asleep.

Marshall Lee tried to stay mad at the tired girl in front of him, but instead he felt himself forgiving her.

As she fell asleep she could hear him smirking, "I'll keep your secret too, I guess."


	8. Hungry Vampires Make Bad Friends

A few days after the ball, Trina and Marshall Lee were sitting in the kitchen. Trina was enjoying a cup of tea, and Marshall Lee enjoyed a glass of warm red Kool aid.

How he could stomach it she had no idea.

Trina looked over at Marshall and remembered sitting here, a few weeks ago, hating the man in front of her now.

At the time she did not expect them to be friends.

Now she was hoping they could be a bit more. The red rings of colour that made up his iris' when he was hungry shot tingles down her spine every time she saw them.

"Wanna go to a house party? I'm gonna play a gig," he explained," it's Saturday night."

"Sure, you flying us there," she asked smiling.

"Of course. Oh and wear something green for me," he smiled and winked.

She blushed and stared at him. He floated around her, much like a snake would. "That blush on your cheeks makes you look delicious," he whispered in her ear.

She snapped out of her daze. "Marshall have some more Koolaid. You're getting hungry," she told him seriously, terror filling her voice.

He held his breath and looked as though he was going to go across to the island on the other side of her kitchen but instead he cornered her.

"The only thing that could satisfy my hunger is that beautiful shade of red running through your veins," he told her with a silky tone to his voice.

"Marshal snap out of it, your scaring me," she yelled slinking to the ground.

Some sense returned to his face and his went back to their charcoal colour. He moved away from her.

"Trina," he called after her as she ran out the door. She kept running until she found her tree and hid there.

"Trina I'm sorry!" He called into the forest. She changed where the openings were in the forest in order to redirect him. She breathed heavily, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She hid until he was gone. Why would he do that? She asked herself, terrified.

She waited until afternoon to go home. Marshall would be asleep. She understood he was hungry but she figured they needed time separate.

"Trina," he sighed relieved. "I'm so sorry."

Trina stared at him nervous.

"Trina please, I didn't mean to, I smell your blood every day and its so tempting, so rare. I crave it and you sent me over the edge.

"I've avoided drinking blood since I moved in, I didn't wanna freak you out. I just, I couldn't hold back," he told her in a rush.

She looked at him understandingly. "Go eat something sustainable, I can bring a deer for you. Tonight you should go hunt. I can't believe you thought I cared where you got your red!" She steamed. "Stop being so selfless! You could have killed me!

"Do you forgive me?" He asked opening his arms for a hug.

"Yeah but I'm not going near you till you eat and I know you won't try to drink me up again," she said trying to keep a straight face.

"You know I'm safe tree," he smiled.

She smiled at his smile and the name he had called her. It had begun the day after the ball. He would call her tree and she would call him marshy.

She coaxed a deer out of the forest and into her home for Marshall lee. After drinking the red they began a new.

He hunted at night and she would cook any animal meat for herself.


	9. LSP's Party

On Saturday Trina slept at the same time as Marshall Lee. They went to bed around 6 am and woke up around 7:30 that evening.

He went off for around an hour while she made herself some crêpes. She was about to sit down when she heard Marshall Lee singing.

"Trina, are you making crêpes,  
You know they're my favourite type of pancake,  
I love it when you make me food,  
Cause it puts me in the mood,"

Trina giggled as he danced into the room carrying his rabbit. He grabbed her hands and they rose into the air. "Marshall stop goofing."

He smiled when he saw the blush on her face.

"Ok, let's eat," he smiled as they sat down.

They ate their dinner peacefully and Trina couldn't stop smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she attempted to say with a straight face. She was really exited that e asked her to come to the party.

"Ok," he said raising his eyebrows.

After breakfast the duo watched some tv. Marshall Lee put his arm over her shoulder causing a blush to cross her face. She repeatedly stole glances of his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked her finally.

"I'm not," she mumbled.

"Do you want something from me," he asked her seductively.

She stuttered the word no.

In a swift motion he grabbed her chin and planted a smooth kiss on her lips. "There."

"What," she asked grinning like a drunken idiot.

"I knew you were looking at me for a reason," he grinned.

She took a moment to realize what had just happened. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yep," he said watching the tv again.

"Oh," she murmured staring at the screen.

They stayed that way until to get ready for the party. Trina went to her room and found a black poofy skirt and a green tank top. She put green eyeshadow on and did her eyeliner and mascara. Finally she put on her lipstick.

"Trina, you ready?" Marshall Lee called from down the hall.

Trina finished scrunching mouse into her hair and walked down the hall. "Yeah," she smiled.

Marshall let a small smile onto his face as he led her to LSP's house in silence.

When they got there they started got separated by people, she caught up with LSP, and Marshall went to sound check.

Finally, realistically 15 minutes, later, Trina watched Marshall get on stage. He started singing songs and then before the last one an announcement was made.

"This is for a special friend of mine, she's a bit of a tree," he smiled at her as he began singing.

The song was beautiful, and she couldn't help but smile a soft smile while she watched him. He finished the set and LSP made an announcement

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS, were gonna be starting truth or dare soon," he called pointing to an area in front of a closet.

Trina sat down as Marshall lee finished clean up. He sat down just as the game began.

"Oh Kay so Marshall Lee, truth or dare," a candy person asked.

"Truth I guess,"

"Who was that last song for?"

"Hum, well, I sang it for Trina," he smiled.

She blushed. He asked another candy person and they went in a circle until it was LSP's turn to ask.

"Trina truth or DARE," he asked.

"Dare," she smiled expecting a food related challenge.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Marshall Lee," he told her and the crowed 'Ooohed.'

The two entered the closet and sat awkwardly for a minute.

"Is it ok that I kissed you?" He asked.

She nodded and made a yes grunt.

"Can I kiss you again?"

She nodded and made a yes grunt.

"Are you gonna respond with words?"

She shrugged.

He let out a laugh and floated upside down in front of her. He planted a kiss on her lips and found that she kissed back. The pleasure was like electricity shooting through their veins.

They both separated at the same time.

"I like you," she mumbled. He laughed and nodded. How was she supposed to reply to a laugh.

She blushed and covered her head with her hands and Marshall left her side of the closet.

It wasn't long until LSP let them out. Trina left the moment she could when the door opened. She found herself angry at herself and at Marshall Lee at the same time.

What the hey emotions.


	10. A Letter and Her Choice

It hadn't been more than 5 days since LSP's house party. Trina couldn't help but stare at the envelope in her hand. She thought that Gumball would have given up on her by now.

She hadn't opened the envelope, but she was sure it was from Gumball. How did she know? Because the letters were swirly and pink.

Marshall Lee had disappeared a few days ago, he left a night saying he was off to the nightosphere.

So now she was sitting on her couch debating opening the letter from Gumball. She would call Fiona, but she didn't feel like dealing with that right now. She just wanted to contemplate the contents of the letter.

Finally she opened the damn thing:

Trina,

I would like to apologize for my actions on the night of my ball. I was out of line to assume things about you. And I've realized that you were right in your statement that I do not know much about you.

So I would like to get to know you personally and properly. Please allow me to treat you to dinner.

Sincerely,

Prince Gumball

Trina stared at the note. She liked Gumball and all but she didn't really like him like that. She had discovered this when Marshall Lee had kissed her. She decided she would contemplate the note so she left it on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and made herself some food.

Suddenly the door opened, "Trina, Meena, Bobina, mee mi momina, fee fi fofina, Tree-nah!" Marshal sang.

Trina began to laugh. Things had been awkward since the party, but somehow be had lightened the mood.

"What's up Marshall Lee?" She asked.

He floated into the room with his hands behind his back, "I just wanted to know if," he whipped out a collection of white daisies, "you wanted to go out on a date with me".

She nodded speechlessly

"Perfect," he smiled, "you know these were red when I got them but I got a little hungry."

She couldn't help but laugh, she put the flowers in a vase while he went to watch tv.

"Hey, tree, what's this?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know read it," she said as she did the dishes.

Not too long after that he came in. "So dinner with Bubba," he asked her.

"I didn't reply. I was gonna say no. I don't like him like that." Trina said calmly.

"You went to the ball as his date." Marshall pointed out.

"I like someone else more," she countered.

"So are you gonna go on the date with me and then ditch me for this other guy too?" He asked angrily.

"He's you stupid," she told him.

"Wait you're ditching Bubba for me?" He asked.

"Duh," she laughed.

He hugged her from behind. "Can dishes wait a moment?" He asked her.

"Depends," she smiled to herself as the continued to clean.

"Just come cuddle with me," he smiled.

"But that's so much effort," she smiled.

"I'll do dishes for a week," he said forcing her hands out of the water and drying them.

She giggled as she was picked up and thrown on the couch. He latex down behind her so they were spooning. They were watching Lord of The Rings and she kept looking at him again.

" you know that if you want a kiss you can. Just ask me," he smiled as he kissed her again.

Trina blushed and kissed back. In no time at all they were laying on the couch in a make out session.

Marshall Lee had his shirt off and he was trying to get Trina to do the same.

A knock at the door got Trina up, she opened the door to see Fiona there. "Hey."

"Are you actually gonna reject Gumball?" She asked.

Suddenly Marshall Lee was behind Trina at the door, "yeah, I am," Trina said. She wondered how it must look, a shirtless Marshall Lee, both of them with messy hair.

"Dude what did I just walk in on," Fiona asked nervously.

"Hum well we were watching Lord of the Rings when we started kissing," Trina mumbled.

"We'll u guess you have a reason not to go out with Gumball... I guess," Fiona said with a sigh. She didn't wanna deal with sad Gumball.

"Sorry," Trina said, "I'll see you ok?"

"See you," Fiona sighed aggravated.

Trina kissed Marshall Lee against the door and he led them to the couch. She didn't really feel like making out anymore so they spooned on the couch an finished their movie.


	11. The Date?

Trina got up two days later in a bed that wasn't hers. In fact it was Marshall Lee's room.

Wait Marshall Lee's room?

What had happened during their date?

She could smell food being cooked. She assumed they were for her as he didn't like his food cooked when he could avoid it.

She walked into the kitchen, following the scent of bacon. "Marshall, why don't I remember last night?"

"Oh you had too much red wine. I forgot that it intoxicates humans," he smiled. "I didn't violate you, don't worry."

"Oh, look at mister good guy," Trina scoffed and ate some bacon.

"Hey, that's a secret," he smirked. She noticed how he seemed to tower over her. He was looked lanky but he had muscle. He noticed her staring at her and gave her a kiss. "Morning beautiful."

"That seems out of place," Trina mumbled.

"You didn't let me say it," he laughed.

"Yeah well... I don't know what happened last night."

"I'll help you," he told her.

15 hours ago- 7:00 pm

Trina sat in her room and waited for Marshall to come get her. She was in a green open dress shirt with a black tank top underneath. She wore a pair of blue jeans underneath. She could remember that much of the story.

Finally Marshall came to her room and led her to the front door and covered her eyes with a blindfold. They walked somewhere and she could hear water.

Finally he sat her down and undid her blindfold. She was in a clearing where a creek was flowing at the edge of. The trees opened around her. She remembered when she had done this.

It had been three years ago and she felt alone so she decided to make this place. The trees formed a circle and the water was soothing.

Trina found her nerves easing as she sat down on the grass. "Thanks Marshall Lee, I forgot about this place." She looked back at him and he sat down opening a basket and took out a bottle of red wine.

The two talked until it was dark. The sky was clear and she could see a shooting star.

~Current time~

Marshall Lee broke the story and turned to her, "I have no idea what you wished for-"

"It's bad luck to say them outlout," Trina smirked.

"That's what you said last night," he said, "anyway, you were smiling and you polished off the wine pretty fast."

12 hours ago- 10:00 pm

Trina felt fuzzy, she couldn't see much or well and she seemed more giggly. "Marshy lets go back to the house and cuddle," Trina smiled.

Marshal raised his eyebrows, "oh, erm, ok," he said.

She followed him home and they watched tv for a while until Trina got bored. "We should bug Gumball."

"Bubba?" He said, "we could shoot him some stay away warnings. You're my girl now."

"I am," Trina asked quizzically.

"Of course," he told her seriously. She smiled and he led her to Gumballs. When they were there Marshall lee entered through the window and kissed her in front of Gumball.

By then it was closer to 1 am and they flew back and she fell asleep so he layed her in his bed and passed out aswell.

~current time~

"And that's the story of out first date," he said.

Trina disliked the lack of details but that was the best she was gonna get. He kissed her and smiled.

"In my opinion it was a great first date," he told her.

They smiled at each other and were content with the happenings. She knew she would have to deal with the taunting of Prince Gumball eventually, but not today.

Today she was spending with Marshall Lee.


	12. Forgiveness

Chapter 12: Forgiven

Trina stood outside the candy kingdom in a huff. Ever since she had gone on that date with Marshall Lee he had been acting like a total baby. Today she had tried, for the sixth time, to visit Gumball. Fiona wouldn't let her in to apologize, though she had sent the message on.

Trina began her walk home as she dragged her feet. She sighed and decided, after only a few moments, that she didn't want to move anymore. So she sat under a tree and fell asleep. Eventually she was awoken by a man in a bright pink suit.

"What? Where am I?" she asked with a confused look on her face. As she realized she was no longer outside under a tree, but rather inside a home. "Wait Prince Gumball?" She asked with a start.

"Took you long enough. Why haven't you come to visit me?" He asked her with concern in his voice. "Has Marshall Lee kept you away? Is he secretly mean?" He laughed.

Trina shook her head. "Marshall's been nice. It's Fiona that's been keeping me away. She wouldn't let me in under your orders. Though I assume you would know that."

"I never told her that," he began, but soon faded as he began to think.

Suddenly it registered that she was being carried to the castle. "Hey, Gumball, I can walk you know," she mumbled.

"Let me have my moment." Gumball replied with a sigh as he looked at her with regret in his eyes. For a moment she wondered why, but soon was distracted by her placement on a couch. "look, you can sleep here and at sunset I'll come to get you." He told her as he began to move away.

Trina let out a small whimper, "don't leave, I missed you," she said with a sigh. Prince Gumball moved Trina's head onto his lap so he could sit. She then put her head on his lap. "Promise you aren't gonna just stop talking to me again."

"Only if you aren't going to sneak into my room and make out with Marshall Lee on my bed again," He replied with a laugh.

"What? When was that?" She asked with a frown.

"When you were drunk, I was about to go to sleep when i found you two on my bed. Needless to say I was a bit peeved, but I forgive you." He smiled,

Trina stared at the ceiling with the same frown plastered on her face. "I'm really sorry, I owe you big time."

"Just don't ditch me again." He mocked with a laugh. Trina laughed with heavy eyes.

"I won't. You're my best friend." She replied with a smirk before falling asleep. She was happy, everything was going to be ok.


End file.
